super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Nemesis (Robotix)
Nemesis is a cartoon character in the Robotix cartoon series. Biography Prior to his transformation. Nemesis was a male member of the Terrakor race who rose to the rank of a warlord amongst his people. He led his kind in a long never ending feud against the Protectons who were another sentient race that inhabited their homeworld of Skalorr. Despite his campaigns, Nemesis never managed to achieve a full victory against his hated foe and was defeated due to their near impenetrable defenses. This would change when both factions learnt that their systems star was going to go supernova and wipe out all life on their world. He would later on advocate relocating the ruling council of both people to a new planet through his ship, the Terrorstar, however, he was overruled and it was decided that both their people would enter into stasis until the danger had passed. The paranoid Nemesis did not enter the stasis chamber until the Protecton leader, Argus, entered the chamber at the same time. Events would not go as planned as the stasis chambers were damaged forcing Compucore, the computer intelligence of the planet, to store the personalities of all the Terrorcons and Protectons within itself in order for the species to survive. 3million years later when the radiation had subsided enough Compucore then transplanted Nemesis and his followers minds along with Argus and his soldiers personalities into Robotix bodies. Nemesis was delighted on the new mechanical form he had achieved and began the ancient hostilities against the Protectons once again. After taking Compucore, Nemesis finally had the opportunity to power the Terrorstar which he used to assault Zanadon. In the battle, he nearly destroyed the city as well as the Protectons, however, his foes managed to jump on top of the ship. Nemesis decided to plot a course into space where he hoped that the Protectons would fall into the vacuum and be lost forever. In order to ensure this, he plotted a course to an asteroid belt and succeeded in throwing off a majority of his foes except for Argus and Narra who broke into the bridge and declared he would avenge his friends death by killing Nemesis. Nemesis was glad to accomadate his arch-foe and the Terrakor superior numbers nearly won the battle until Exeter piloted the Terrorstar into an asteroid, threatening to crash it unless Nemesis let go of Argus but Kannok overpowers him. Using this distraction, Argus managed to throw off his foes and grab both Exeter as well as Compucore after which they departed the Terrorstar just in time to see it slam into an asteroid. The Protectons believed that they had finally seen an end to Nemesis and the Terrakor menace. However, in the wreckage of the Terrorstar and on the asteroid surface, Nemesis rose from the ashes showing clearly that he had survived the collision. : The fate of Nemesis and the Terrakors is unknown as no further episodes were produced for the series. Overview Personality and attributes Attacking the Protectons base. Nemesis was a villain that sought nothing less then the domination of his planet and the extermination of his enemies; the Protectons led by Argus. After being transformed into a Robotix, Nemesis claimed that the war would rage on until Compucore was in his possession. He was quite ruthless and despised failure, especially when it was demonstrated by his troops. According to him, the fate of all cowards was death which highlighted his brutal nature and on one occasion when his troops retreated from the battlefield; Nemesis warned them that execution awaited all deserters. He would often force his followers into engaging in actions that would be harmful for them and would often gloat at his power to his own troops if they were in a weakened state. He was quite determined to be the leader of the Terrakors and was quite capable of demonstrating his power if necessary. While he often employed brute force, Nemesis was also quite cunning as evidenced when he snuck into the central chambers through a passage that he made where he would sneakingly ambush lone Protecton Robotix. His brutality was shown when he commanded Compucore to erase Argus's personality which highlights the hatred he felt for his nemesis. He was also a purist and believed only the strong survived. During Skalorr's scourging by a solar flare, Nemesis was willing to abandon millions on the planet stating that they were genetically inferior. Furthermore, he had a dim view on cowards or traitors believing that the only fate they deserve is death. Having said that, Tyrannix overthrew him briefly as leader and left him for dead yet when Nemesis reclaimed leadership we never saw him punish Tyrannix. Also when en route to getting much needed Siliton crystals that Robotix use as their power source, Tyrannix pleads for Nemesis to save some for him as he is too weak to reach them. Nemesis sneers at his weakened lieutenant saying he has considered keeping the crystals all for himself and leaving him to rot but.... They are interrupted by rock creatures and captured, this scene shows that Nemesis has some mercy at least for Tyrannix his strongest albeit least loyal and respecting ally. Later when he fears Compucore is destroyed by Tyrannix he swats him with no restraint however. Powers and abilities As a normal organic, Nemesis had no special abilities and made use of conventional weapons to achieve his goal. After his transfer into a Robotix body, Nemesis became much larger and gained numerous mechanical based powers. The true strength of his Robotix body came through interfacing with an organic host who sat within the cockpit on his chest. Once inside, the pilot was capable of activating numerous weapon systems that enhanced Nemesis's performance in battle. This included a laser whip that shot out from his left clawed hand. Nemesis has a claw like hand that can be turned into a buzz saw and extended into a long ranged striking weapon as well as a blaster, he also has a shoulder mounted cannon. He often fights with brute force, punching Argus in the chest in one scene. Notes * The character was voiced in his animated role by Peter Cullen. Appearances * Robotix: Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon villains Category:80s Cartoon villains Category:Aliens Category:Robots